A Love Long Forgotten
by SamuraiPixie16
Summary: "I promise..." Her dreams have always ended with a promise that Kagome could never remember. All her life she has had the same reoccurring dream. She's being tormented by a group of children, and then an immortally beautiful boy appears to ward them off. Who is this boy? And what has she promised to him?


Prologue

"_Kagome's a freak. Kagome's a freak…" That ignorant chant filled the playground as a group of children surrounded a sobbing, six year old girl. Kagome Higurashi sat on the ground curled into herself, her small body trembling with silent cries, and her head buried into her knees. _

"_Where are your demon friends now?" A rather large ten year old girl, with curly black hair and a face full of freckles demanded scornfully "Huh where are they Kagome?" She hissed shoving the girl by her shoulder. Kagome barely had time to catch herself from tipping over as the girl known as Maki pushed her again "You're such a liar." _

_Tear stained chocolate brown eyes looked up at the bully innocently "I'm not a liar." Kagome cried "They were here." She righted herself onto her feet and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand._

_The ten year old smirked and put her hands on her hips "Just give it up Kagome everyone knows you're a lying freak." Maki sneered._

"_I am not." Kagome sniffled doing her best to refrain from crying anymore, she had learnt that tears wouldn't help anything. _

"_Then prove it." The group of her tormentors stared at her in agreement with the older girl and then began a different chant of 'prove it!' Kagome glanced around the ring of children feeling utterly defeated. How could she prove something that wasn't in her power to prove? It wasn't as if she could just summon one of her friends, it just didn't work that way. "See I knew you were a liar." Maki snorted upon seeing no demons appear._

_Kagome's bottom lip began to tremble as she just barely repressed the urge to cry, what could she do to clear her name? "Hey, leave her alone." Suddenly the chanting silenced and an aura of underlying danger filled the air. The children who had previously been so bent on torturing the young girl we're backing away from her as a boy with long silver hair, and mysterious golden eyes stepped into the center of the circle. He looked to be about eleven, and seemed to have a presence that demanded obedience. The boy knelt in front of Kagome and examined her from head to toe "Are you—"_

_He was interrupted by Maki "Hey new kid. You better stay away from her, she's a freak." She informed him distastefully. _

_However even with her pigheaded warning the boy ignored her and continued with what he was saying "Are you okay Kagome?" He repeated his stern tone from before traded for something gentler. He raised a hand to her cheek and tilted his head to the side in curiosity as he waited for her answer. _

_Kagome nodded "I'm fine." She mumbled hoarsely. _

_The boy smiled softly and dropped his hand from her face "That's good." He replied satisfied with the fact that she wasn't hurt._

"_Are you deaf?" The ten year old hissed obviously displeased about him being nice to her victim. Maki grabbed his wrist "Dang it kid, listen to me!" She yelled having never been ignored before. _

_The mysterious boy froze at the contact then quickly jerked away with an icy glare "Never shall you touch me again you disgusting human." He growled "And if you ever touch Kagome again I will not spare your pitiful life." Suddenly it became apparent to her that the boy had claws and unless she was just imagining it… fangs. His once warm, golden eyes flashed an unnatural shade of deep crimson "Do you understand?" He hissed. _

_Scared out of her wits Maki quickly nodded her head "Yes." She squeaked no longer feeling empowered over the little ones. _

"_Good, now leave." Not having to be told twice she nearly tripped over her own feet trying to get away from Kagome and her freakish friend. The boy watched as the human left indignantly with her group of followers closely behind her "Inferior human." He scoffed. _

"_Umm…" Her small voice caught the young demon's attention, and soft ember eyes turned to her small form "Thank you for saving me." She stated giving him a quick hug "You didn't have to scare them like that though." Kagome added feeling bad that they were so frightened of him. _

"_They were picking on you." A moment of silence passed between the two after that, and was eventually broke when his hands found her shoulders "Kagome I'm leaving today." He told her, his voice falling into a monotone. Chocolate eyes looked up at him with concern. Would that mean that she would never see him again? He faked a smile "Don't worry though, because I will be back someday. And when I do come back I will take you as my bride." Kagome couldn't help the happiness that was ignited within her at the mention of being one of those beautiful women dressed in all white, and who got to walk up a rose petal covered isle. "While I'm gone don't let those kids pick on you okay? Promise me that you won't let them make you cry Kagome."_

_Smiling she nodded "I promise…"_


End file.
